Excess body fat increases the likelihood of developing various types of diseases such as heart disease, high blood pressure, osteoarthrosis, bronchitis, hypertension, diabetes, deep-vein thrombosis, pulmonary emboli, varicose veins, gallstones, hernias, and several other conditions.
In addition to being a serious health risk, excess body fat can also detract from personal appearance and athletic performance. For example, excess body fat can form cellulite, which causes an “orange peel” effect at the surface of the skin. Cellulite forms when subcutaneous fat protrudes into the dermis and creates dimples where the skin is attached to underlying structural fibrous strands. Cellulite and excessive amounts of fat are often considered to be unappealing. Thus, in light of the serious health risks and aesthetic concerns associated with excess fat, an effective way of controlling excess accumulation of body fat is urgently needed.
Liposuction is a method for selectively removing body fat to sculpt a person's body. Liposuction is typically performed by plastic surgeons and dermatologists using specialized surgical equipment that mechanically removes subcutaneous fat cells via suction. One drawback of liposuction is that it is a serious surgical procedure, and the recovery may be painful. Liposuction can have serious and occasionally even fatal complications. In addition, the cost for liposuction is usually substantial.
Conventional non-invasive treatments for removing excess body fat typically include topical agents, weight-loss drugs, regular exercise, dieting, or a combination of these treatments. One drawback of these treatments is that they may not be effective or even possible under certain circumstances. For example, when a person is physically injured or ill, regular exercise may not be an option. Similarly, weight-loss drugs or topical agents are not an option when they cause an allergic or negative reaction. Furthermore, fat loss in selective areas of a person's body cannot be achieved using general or systemic weight-loss methods.
Other non-invasive treatment methods include applying heat to a zone of subcutaneous lipid-rich cells. U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,011 discloses altering subcutaneous body fat and/or collagen by heating the subcutaneous fat layer with radiant energy while cooling the surface of the skin. The applied heat denatures fibrous septae made of collagen tissue and may destroy fat cells below the skin, and the cooling protects the epidermis from thermal damage. This method is less invasive than liposuction, but it still can cause thermal damage to adjacent tissue, and may be painful for the patient.
Another method of reducing subcutaneous fat cells is to cool the target cells as disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0220674, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein. This publication discloses, among other things, reducing the temperature of lipid-rich subcutaneous fat cells to selectively affect the fat cells without damaging the cells in the epidermis. Although this publication provides promising methods and devices, several improvements for enhancing the implementation of these methods and devices would be desirable, including providing a plurality of controllable cooling elements to create a spatial cooling profile and/or a time-varying cooling profile in order to more efficiently affect subcutaneous lipid-rich cells.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0220674 also discloses methods for selective removal of lipid-rich cells and avoidance of damage to other structures including dermal and epidermal cells. A method for more efficiently and precisely controlling these effects is desirable. Therefore, a method for spatially cooling lipid-rich cells over a predetermined time-varying cooling profile, selected spatial cooling profile, or maintaining constant process parameters is also needed.